The Champion Returns
by WordsWrittenByHeart
Summary: Alice Returns To Underland Only To Find The White Queen's Castle Under Siege by The Red Queen. Shall Alice and The Hatter Save Underland From Its Evil ? There's gonna be a ghost and a ruby the size of your fist , doesn't that sound awesome XD ! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guyz ! The Author Speaking , This is me first fanfic so go easy on me ...review and fav if you like it XD Anything that could be better just tell me and it will be attended to in the next chapter !**

Music that fits this chapter : Type Pirates Of The Carribean 2 Jack Sparrow...Such A Funny Song

Stuck At Sea

"Bloody pirates" Alice Kingsley muttered under her breath. Here she was, dropped in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean stuck on a lifeboat.

Running father's company had hardened Alice. Her stubbornness had prevented her from staying put in the office live and had lured her to the front lines of the trading world.

Atleast she didn't have to wear stockings or a codfish on her head. She chuckled at her own remark.

As she rowed the boat further and further, the salty ocean breeze blew against her lightly tanned face. The way it struck her face reminded her of the way her hair used to blow in the wind. Now it was too short for such thing. Alice had cut her hair because of its inconvenience on her business trips.

_Those damn so called business trips _she thought. Alice knew that swearing wasn't proper for a lady like herself but she didn't care.

"Manners don't get you out of this sort of mess" she said to herself as she leaned back and dwelled in her thoughts. Her mother's head would have blown by now if she saw Alice like this. A grin spread across her face. She could imagine the look on her mother's face ( AN : Something like 0.0).

If only this voyage wasn't such a living hell... What was supposed to be a trade trip ended up in a disaster. Alice's crew had to cope with several diseases, storms, mutiny and, as the number of crewmembers decreased, they ran into pirates.

The crew was doomed; they were outnumbered 4 to 1 .The pirates were trained and merciless killers; they'd rather ransack your corpses than negotiate.

But Our White Queen's Champion wouldn't go down without a fight .The ship's Captain had thought her how to handle a sword with dueling finesse and those pirates didn't see THAT coming. A woman that fought and kicked their asses went way beyond their imagination .So with the element of surprise; Alice managed her way to a lifeboat and row for her life.

The killing tore her heart apart .She would remember those horrid faces of her dead crewmen for as long as she remained alive. She hated herself for sinking a blade in any enemy, because they were a person, a living and breathing being with maybe a family that needed to be fed. Be she had fought to survive , to live, dead would have to wait, she had things to attend to , promises left empty waiting to be furfilled .

_"Be back before you know it"_

The memory of Tarrant Hightopp flashed through her sad eyes following her every move as she drank the Jabberwocky's blood. The look that lingered upon his face was like a punch in the gut but she had to do what needed be done.

_"You won't remember me"_

Alice regretted the decission she had made severly as the images of Underland seeped into her mind again. How could she leave such a wonderful place ? How could she leave her dear Hatter ?_ I must have hit my head real hard when I fell through that hole _she thought bitterly

Alice sighed. She missed those green eyes, the same that haunted her every dream ever since she left Wonderland. He would've been able to calm her down and get her out of this damn mess .At the thought of her peculiar friend she adjusted the hat she was wearing.A pirate hat she would've called it , the sort that any proud buccaneer would wear. Alice just wore it because of the burning sun , which once again pulled her back to realitity. Lonelyness hit her hard in the chest. Its claws dragged across her beating heart like a knife cutting through butter.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she whispered at the sky.

The moment of peace didn't last long...

"WHAT ON EARTH !" Alice yelled

There was a sudden blue burst near the edge of the boat when her previous words left her mouth to drift in mid-air. Alice almost fell overboard as she was struck by the abrupt uproar. She recovered quickly from the shock and put her feet back in their proper place: not up in the air or half overboard.

"Do humble butterflies scare you these days, stupid girl?"

"Absolem ?" Alice sputtered out astonished.


	2. Chapter 2

Song for this chapter : Haunted by Kelly Clarkson

Ponds and Punches

_"Do humble butterflies scare you these days, stupid girl?"_

_"Absolem?" Alice sputtered out astonished._

"Of course, are you THE Alice?" the blue butterfly questioned. Alice couldn't believe that anyone would still ask that question .Hadn't she proven herself by killing the Jabberwocky? Now think of a clever answer that beats his question…

"That depends are you THE Absolem?"Alice shot back and lifted an eyebrow. Ha in your face hookah pipe addict!

"You and I are definitely ourselves" Absolem stated.

"But enough of this nonsense, I came here to bring an important message and we must not lose time with games of _Who are we?"_

"_A message "_Alice thought "_That can't be good"_ The concern must have shown on her face because the ex-caterpillar continued quickly with what he was saying. Alice couldn't help to notice that he looked just as worried as she did.

"Well, instead of rambling about things we shouldn't and lose even more time, why don't you tell me what you were supposed to say?" Alice waited for his response. She was ready to mentally take note of his every word.

"Ah yes the message" Absolem spoke louder than his previous sentences. He looked distracted. _Probably my appearance _A voice in the back of her head chimed in. _Oh shut up _Alice said , luckily not out loud .

"_It isn't like the wise butterfly to forget the subject, that would be more like Tarrant "_The voice in the back of Alice's brain piped in.

"_Stop thinking about Tarrant and pay attention" _Alice yelled mentally at the voice.

"The White Queen requests you to return to Underland, she needs your help, Champion" Absolem said formally

"Why would she need my help?"Alice wondered out loud.

"I'm afraid the castle is under attack by the Red Queen" Absolem sighed.

"The Red Queen, but we defeated her and the Knave" Alice frowned.

So many questions raced through Alice's mind. As if they were caught in the back of her head and the blow caused them to wander off.

"

_THIS WAS NOT GOOD "Alice's_ heart sped up, she was afraid that it might beat out of her chest. She hoped nothing had happened to her friends considering the Red Queen's probably not so happy about being banished to the Outlands.

"But enough talk, I should escort back to where you belong" Absolem said. "Follow the light"

"Eh what?" Alice asked but the butterfly had already disappeared in the deep blue water.

Curiouser and Curiouser …

_Follow the light _That doesn't sound reassuring. Alice stared at the wrinkles in the water where apparently Absolem had dived in. She swallowed down the lump in her throat and brought her feet to the edge of tiny boat. Concentrated as she was, she ignored to completely crazy idea of jumping off the boat in the middle of nowhere. The crazy IMPOSSIBLE idea.

_Only if you believe it is _

A smoothening voice echoed through her mind._  
_

_1…2…3…Now_

The cold water attacked her skin as if it was determined to destroy all the heat that housed in Alice's body. She glanced down; there was a tiny light that seemed to draw away deeper and deeper down.

_Follow the light _

Alice swum as fast as her legs allowed her to. Her clothing slowed her down immensely. It felt heavy against her body.

_At least my hair doesn't stick to my face like glue _

After what seemed like an eternity of swimming Alice noticed something.

_The water isn't salt anymore!_

The sudden change made her scan the environment. Her eyes noticed something to . She wasn't down anymore but she was swimming up.

The light above her head seemed to brighten ever second.

_Almost there _Alice thought _Keep swimming_

Alice reached out for the light and out of nowhere a gloved hand grabbed her and dragged her out of the water.

She found herself in the gardens of the White Queens Castle staring right in the scarred face of Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave of Hearts.

"What a pleasant surprise to find you here, Alice" His breath prickled in Alice's disgusted face.

"I wish I could say the same" She spat the words in his face and attempted to run but the Knave held her wrists so tight that Alice wondered if her hands were still getting any blood.

"Let tha lass go Knave or I'll have yer head on a platter!" An Outlandish brogue yelled from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaww Aren't they cute! *squeak* XD**

**Song for the sword fight: Muse - Supermassive Black Hole**

**Song for the damn cute scenes: Ellie Goulding & Erik Hassle - Be Mine [Robyn Acoustic]**

A Sudden Reunion 

_"I wish I could say the same" She spat the words in his face and attempted to run but the Knave held her wrists so tight that Alice wondered if her hands were still getting any blood._

_"Let tha lass go Knave or I'll have yer head on a platter!" An Outlandish brogue yelled from behind them._

Alice jerked her head to see if her ears weren't deceiving her but no there he was, leaning on the gigantic 2-handed sword he brought on Frabjous Day. He looked quiet intimidating if it weren't for the bright colored Hightopp Clan-kilt he was wearing. It hung over his right shoulder on one side. It was a deep blue with red and yellow stripes. He pushed his hat that he was tipping with two fingers off his head.

Those usually green eyes flashed from red to orange to pink? Alice couldn't say that she had seen that color before. Still she couldn't help to stare.

"Am I supposed to take that as a treat?" Stayne mocked "Are you going to drown me in tea or something?

"I wasn't tha one lyin' on tha ground beggin' for mercy on Frabjous Day, aye?" Tarrant tooth-gap grin spread on his face and equaled Chess's. His eyes flashed to a dangerously bright orange.  
The Knave's face twitched unhealthy. Alice crushed her lips together to prevent a laugh.

"No one has every insulted me without paying the price, _hatter_" He spat the word as if it was an insult.

"What did ya do? Asked tha bloody big head to chop off theirs? The triumphant grin grew even wider.

At that the Knave unsheathed his sword and ran towards The Hatter, letting go of Alice in the progress. With a load CLANK the metal of the two swords collided. Alice couldn't look, she put a hand over her eyes but then again she peeked through her fingers.

Tarrant was winning. His sword moved faster than Alice could imagine, but the Knave was fighting dirty.

The Hatter's sword parried another attack from the Knave's leaving his face undefended. Stayne took the opportunity to punch Tarrant squarely in the nose. He stumbled back as blood ran down his face.

_Ok, that's it I'm not gonna just stand here and watch! _Alice ran forward towards the two men and tapped Stayne on the shoulder.

"Dear Knave, Can I talk to you for a second?" Stayne and Tarrant looked quite confused.

Alice drew her fist back as far as she could and with all her strength in ended in the face of Ilosovic Stayne with such a force that Alice swore she heard something crack. The Knave head jerked back and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ah Ah" Alice exclaimed as she shook her hand. _Damn it my knuckles are bleeding but it was SO worth it _she thought. She turned around to meet a pair of worried green eyes with hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked as her hand reached for his face and whipped away some of the blood with her thumb.

They kept starring at eachother

"I'm fine" he breathed out "I wish I could say the same for him" he motioned to Stayne."You knocked him out cold!"He smiled. Alice could feel his eyes checking for injuries.

"You're bleeding" His eyes trailed over her hand. Alice opened her mouth to say something but Tarrant had already ripped part of the shirt he was wearing under the thick, sleeveless leather armor. His hand carefully took hers and a gentle smile decorated his face as he bandaged her hand. When The Hatter's hand withdraws, Alice withheld herself from grabbing it back.

"Aren't we a fine pair?" He joked, pointing at their injuries."The finest in whole Underland" Alice laughed.

The comforting silence returned as they looked at each other. Alice couldn't help it anymore she threw her arms around his chest and hugged him as tight as Tarrant's armor allowed her to. It took a few seconds for Tarrant brain to register what was happening but he hugged back fiercely when it did.

"I missed you" She whispered through the tears that where forming in her eyes."I missed you more"she could feel him smile against her shoulder

They stood there for quite awhile until Tarrant spoke; "Alice as much as I'm enjoying this hug and I apologize for interrupting it but where did the Knave go?

They both looked at the now empty spot where he had fallen down.

"Oh great, he ran for it when we weren't paying attention! Why can't his sort stay put?"Alice almost shouted.

"Why is raven like a writing desk?" Hatter shrugged as he retrieved his hat and put it on again. He couldn't help to think about how cute she looked when she was angry._ Cut it out Tarrant , she yer friend !. _One of the voices in his head commanded. Another yelled _But you lov 'er !_

The Hatter sighed deeply


	4. Chapter 4

**For All the pple that took the time to read this , thank you *crash* for anyone who wants to know i just fell out of my chair because it started storm outta nowhere ! That damn thunder XD ! Reviews are always welcome ! Last time i looked there where cookies there !**

**Song for this chapter : Happily Ever After by He is We**

**You're Insane!**

_"Why is raven like a writing desk?" Hatter shrugged as he retrieved his hat and put it on again. He couldn't help to think about how cute she looked when she was angry.__ Cut it out Tarrant, she yer friend! __One of the voices in his head commanded. Another yelled "__But you lov 'er!"_

_The Hatter sighed deeply_

"…and why does the bad guy always have the run…" Alice continued to just paced and waving her arms around.

"Alice" Hatter tried to get her attention "ALICE!"."Yes?" She turned around to face him."I have no problem without going on like that and I think you have had hard time judging your way of acting and even though it's over now and you don't need to worry about it anymore…"

"Hatter" Alice said dragging him back to what he originaly wanted to say.

"I'm fine, But Isn't it my job to ramble on like there's no tomorrow as I just proved two seconds ago?"He crossed his arms and an eyebrow shot up.

"Hatter" She looked at him" I think I'm losing it" He couldn't help but smile.

"Alice" he said "I'm gonna tell what a brave girl once told me: I'm afraid you've gone bonkers, off your head but I'll tell you a secret all the best people are"

"And another thing" He looked thoughtfuly at the sky , the sun was already setting" My grandfather always used to say : "The craziest people turn out to be very passionate about the things they love" The right corner of his mouth turned up and he added" that and : GET YOUR BOOTS OF MY TABLESHEET !"

That managed to get a soft , sweet chuckle from Alice but that wasn't the last trick on his sleeve!

_Gosh I love her_

Alice saw his eyes turn warm and flashy pink for just a minor second.

"And if you stay real close to me no one will notice you're nuts 'cos I'm ten times worse" He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She tried her best to look angry but the smile on her face wasn't helping , it remained somthing between a pout and a smile.

"You want me to prove it?"If she wanted to play a game, he wasn't gonna deny her!

"Well, you could try" she said trying an unimpressed look now , smiling down at her nails.

"Ok it's your call!" Hatter scooped her up in his arms, earning quiet the shocked reaction from Alice.

"What are you doing?"She asked surprised. "Proving you that I'm crazy that is!"He almost sung.

Alice finally realized what he was doing when he carried her to the pond she entered through.

"Oh no you don't! Are you insane? If you'll drop I swear I'll..., TARRANT!" All she could see before she ended up in the water was him, laughing so hard he grabbed both his sides to prevent him from falling down.

As she came up for air, she narrowed her eyes at him

_So you wanna play it like a game? Come on let's play _she thought.

Tarrant was still laughing "I haven't laughed this hard for days "he whipped away a tear.

"Oh I can be funny to, you know, like right now" Alice grabbed his collar and dragged him into the pond. He lost his hat again and somersaulted before ending up next to her in the water.

"Touché" he said as he came up again. Now they were both laughing.

"Now look at us, we're both soaked" she said as they finally stopped laughing."I did warn you" Hatter said which earned him a splash of water in his face."Naughty" Alice teased and pointed at him.

McTwisp cleared his throat ad tapped his paw at the speed of light against the white marvel floor.

Two flushed heads quickly turned his direction. "Sorry to interrupt but you're already late and it would be impolite to let the queen wait" the nervous rabbit informed as he pointed at his golden pocket watch.

"Did he just make a rhyme?" Tarrant whispered to Alice, who bit down a laugh because the angry rabbit standing in front of them.

"Yes Yes of course Nivens don't stress yourself" she said while The Hatter helped her out of the pond.

"Come along then" McTwisp hopped on to the interior of Marmoreal.

"Shall we, milady?" Tarrant bowed slightly and offered his arm.

_Flatterer _Alice thought before she answered: "On one condition, if you enlighten me about the situation during our walk "and with that she linked her arm trough his.


	5. Chapter 5

_Strange Days_

**Song for this chapter: Alice's Theme by Danny Elfman**

"Come on we need to get inside the castle before night falls" Nivens said being hasty as ever.

"Why exactly?" Alice whispered to Tarrant."Well, people have being disappearing" He stated."Disappearing?" the young woman's brow furrowed."As in gone without a trace?""Exactly" Hatter agreed. "Curiouser and curiouser "she mumbled in return."And what about the attacks by the Red Queen, you said they left?"Alice looked at the white rabbit."Yes milady, the attacks only lasted for a short time"

Tarrant looked at Alice, who was deep in thought. _That beautiful mind of her is working at full speed again it is as if you can see the cogwheels turning._ The voices in his head started rambling again."_Again with those thoughts, it isn't proper for you think of her like that""Shut up ya two, yer givin' me a bloody headache. _A voice coated with Scottish brogue was determined to get some peace and quiet. The Hatter held the bridge his nose; the pain that it was causing didn't exactly help the madness.

"Tarrant are you listening…Are you okay?"The champion looked worried."Fez, I'm fine, sorry what were you saying? _Before my mind started __arguing__ with itself" _He added under his breath._"_I was saying we must look for clues of what might have happened and I wondered what the Knave was doing here" She said thoughtfully." That is an excellent plan and to be honest I haven't the slightest idea what that foul Stayne character was doing here" His eyes flashed to a mad orange before turning to a confused yellow.

"If the attacks only lasted for short and the cards, it seems that conquering Marmoreal wasn't the main goal, there must be another reason why they came here" Alice continued with her trail of thoughts."Maybe they came for you" McTwisp joined in."Nah" the hatter shook his head."If the Knave was given the task to kidnap Alice he wouldn't have run of so quickly" A smile formed on his face as he teased" Unless you scared him off, Champion" Alice stuck her tongue out and he raised his hands in defense.

The white rabbit sighed. _They've been acting real strange, these two_. He scratched his head with one of his paws. _Humans are way too complicated_. "We're late, come on you two" he pushed them a bit further down the path to help them get the message.

As our three friends continued down the path, Hatter scanned every tree, every bush for possible danger. He could see the same alert look mirrored by a set of blue eyes to his right. Those cards were tricky, you know. Even though there number had decreased rapidly by the defeat of the Jabberwocky, there were a bunch of them who were too thickheaded or just plain evil to quit the queen's service. Tarrant's eyes wandered off to the sky_. Time is being quiet the brat _he thought .The sun was almost completely past the horizon.

All of a sudden he swore he saw something move to the left of him."Wait I think I saw something move" he lowered his voice so it was just for his companions to hear."Nivens you stay here with Alice and I'll go check" Alice's stubbornness kicked in:"No, I'm not, I'm coming with you" She crossed her arms and glared" Being angry doesn't solve anything" He said being equally stubborn."Does this help then?"She gave him a pout that made his heart melt into a puddle."Fine" Tarrant gave in."Heavens, you're easy to persuade!"Alice laughed.

"You're not going to leave me here alone are you" Nivens swallowed."If there's really something out there and, I'll be all alone and …"

"Shhh" Alice silenced him" Don't worry you can come along to"

"As long as yer quiet" Tarrant wrinkled his nose. Alice smiled at how good she knew him, every time he doesn't agree or doesn't like something he wrinkles his nose "Aww be nice, Mr. Hightopp" Alice touched the tip off his nose and turned around to lead the way.

_Damn that lass's cuteness _Hatter frowned as he followed McTwisp into the plants.

The three of them searched around from where Tarrant had seen movement."Did you hear that? "Alice asked suddenly."What?"The Hatter ran over to where Alice was."I think there's something in that bush behind us"

"Stay put" He said to the blonde as he sneaked, step by step, towards the bush. She glanced of his shoulder to see what might come out.

"NOT THE NOSE, NOT THE NOSE! Hatter yelled as he was being attacked by something small that went straight for his face. It was such a fight that Alice couldn't even see what it was.

She was having quiet the hard time judging when she had to grab the thing without hitting Tarrant in the progress.

_Now _She shot her hands to his face grabbing whatever it was and dragging it off. The thing wasn't going to let go easily. Finally it gave up and Alice was able to hold it between two fingers by its collar.

"Mallykum?" Alice said surprised but also relieved."Alice? Hatta'? And Nivens too? The dormouse was set down to the ground."Mally dear ya almost scratch me eyes out!"Hatter was helped up.

"Oops Sorry Hatta', I thought you were a card" They all laughed at the misunderstanding. "Do I look like a card?" Hatter chuckled."No off course not, those go down much easier! "The dormouse swung around with her tiny sword."Why are you here Mally?"Alice asked."The queen sends me to go find out why you were all so late"

"And now we are even later" Nivens said."Let's move "Now it took only a few minutes of walking they finally reached the castle

"It's was quiet the strange day today "Tarrant said to Alice

"I thought strange was normal around these parts" They both chuckled at her statement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Srry for the long wait , my internet was acting a bit stubborn!

Song for this chapter: Crystal Ball by Pink

Coming Home

The light coming from Castle Marmoreal looked very inviting to our now quiet tried group after they endured such along walk. Such said walks do intend to take longer that they should in Underland. They're tired feet needed to rest and Tarrant's nose needed to be looked at for sure.

The thought: "These gardens are huge" and variations had crossed Alice's mind more than once on their walk. The wild nature of these made them seem much larger than the Red Queen's at Salazar Grum (I have no idea how you spell that, any help?).She loved the White Queen's garden more though, because it reminded her of the actual Underland inhabitants. Wild and untamable but still wonderfully nice and welcoming in their own strange way (Including getting tea cups thrown at you).

This notion brought her back to her other thoughts, thoughts that made her want to hit herself in the head. Thoughts about a certain Hatter. _I HAVE gone bonkers. _She thought of it as unheard of to think about him more that a friend. A deep and troubled sigh escaped her lips before she could swallow it back down. If only she knew! *EVIL AUTHOR LAUGH*

"Ar' ye alright?" The same man that made her head almost want to explode asked."I'm fine" was all Alice could bring out as if she was choking on his words. _DAMN THAT SCOTTISH ACCENT! _She would've melted there on the spot if it physically possible for a human to do so.

She averted her gaze from his eyes back to the white castle, now only a few meters ahead of them.  
The orange lights coming from inside flickered playfully on the walls. It seemed as if the whole building was glowing in the moonlight.

"_Finally home again" _Alice smiled. The young woman let out a sigh "It's good be back"

"It's good to have you back" Tarrant's soft smile made her heart sink and color rise to her cheeks at the same time. She returned his smile with the same tenderness.

As they arrived at the massive mahogany doors McTwisp ran to the giant knocker. He firmly grabbed it with to paws to let it go afterwards. The knocker was just as impressive as the door itself.

It was a large golden lion head gripping a ring between its killer teeth.

Alice jumped behind The Hatter in surprise when it began talking as soon as the ring hit the wood."Who goes there?" The lion head said with a voice that made the ground tremble with such force.

Tarrant spoke up to help Nivens, who cowered before the beastly knocker. Mallykum looked as if it was a little kitty that spoke.

"We found the Champion and we're bring her back home, as you can clearly see we seek passage into the castle, Care to let us in?" A bold smile plastered to his face.

The lion head looked quiet insulted as he swung open the door letting in our friends. Mallykum and McTwisp hurried inside, followed by Tarrant and Alice. The Great Hall they had just walked into was filled with statues of long lost. Alice stopped halfway the hall, staring at a statue version of her in armor and holding the Vorpal sword."Is that me?"She sputtered out, looking at Tarrant."Oh that was least thing we could do after you saved Underland from the Bloody Red Queen" His eyes flashed to deadly red."Calm down "Alice said putting both hands on his cheeks."Sorry "was all he could say.

"It's an impressive statue isn't it" He continued" Just as the original" The shy side of the Hatter did tend to wander off when he was around Alice. His comment earned an eye roll from the lady in question. As always she brought smiles and laughter to his facial features."Silly man" She said obviously embarrassed by his flattery, she pinched him. "Oi" Tarrant said rubbing his arm. They turned around to see inpatient dormouse. "Are you coming or what?" Alice and the Hatter turned a bright red.

Their heels started clicking again, heading down the hall, picking up the pace of the white rabbit. Their arrival was announced by a trumpet as another set of doors swung open. Their names and if necessary additional titles were yelled through the throne room. Alice couldn't help to utterly hate her now so common title of champion. She didn't like standing in the spotlight, she would rather be a regular person with a curious mind. Plus there were others who deserved it as much as she did. Her eyes darted at a top hat to the right of her.

The Queen stood up from her throne and greeted them all with an elegant bow. "It's good that you all have returned safely, and dear Alice we have much to discuss"

"Yes your majesty" Alice said being polite."Oh please call me Mirana" The Queen corrected her.

"There's a room for you if you intend to stay" The Queen made a hand gesture.

"I intend to stay permanently " Alice grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apoligize for the VERY VERY late update but internet was acting like an *BEEP* XD and I've being working on my Alice and Tarrant drawing, based on a painting by Lichtenstein.**

**Songs for this chapter: I See You by MIKA & Dusk 'till Dawn by Ladyhawke**

**As always feel free to review and favorite XD**

**Voices in the Hallway**

Alice grew tired of her of using her feet as she was once again walking through the enormous halls of Marmoreal. She damned whoever the architect is of this place to hell. Her aching feet reminded her of the Red queen and her pigs, those poor pigs. The Hatter, who she was arm in arm with (as always dear mister Hightopp wanted to be the gentleman and escort her) kept a slow pace as if he could hear her feet nag. The room that Alice was assigned to by The White queen seemed to be situated at the far side of the castle. The young woman had to keep herself from closing her eyelids and collapsing right there. She felt herself lean her head against her escort's shoulder and she leaned even closer against his arm for support.

"You're exhausted" was his conclusion, judging from the increased weight on his side. His lips brushed against Alice's gold hair."Mmmhh" was all of a response she could bring out for him; the way her face frowned was enough of an answer that Tarrant needed. Her feet almost gave away, his hands grabbing hers just in time."I seem to be really tired" Alice felt herself falling asleep; she lent her head against her friend to prevent her from an ugly fall to the floor.

A grin appeared on the Hatters face as he thought: "Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter in shining armor, to the rescue" It was the second time today he had the opportunity to sweep her off her feet, literally. A vigorously flutterwacking heart being the reaction to such. He could help to notice how peacefully she looked his arms, snuggled into his chest. It felt so right "If only you knew" he breathed out, his voice thickened with sadness.

Alice's eyes fluttered open. She scanned the room to find out her current location. Soon she realized she was in the room the White Queen had assigned her to. She propped herself on both her elbows and took in her surroundings. "Now how did I get here?"She wondered out loud and noted that she was still wearing the long red coat, very piraty_? That's not a word XD?_ Loose white blouse and fitting pants along with a pair of steady boots. The salty smell was yet another reminder of the dull world she had left behind."I wonder if Underland has a sea?" But there was something that lingered through the sea scent. It took quite a while before Alice had identified it. "Tea" Her previous questions were quickly answered .This particular item was always linked to one person.

"Tarrant "was the conclusion that slipped from her mind over her lips. That man, her best friend. She sighed and turned around so that she was lying on her face. Her heart wanted her to yell it at the world. Alice giggled at how that Hatter made her act, like a lovesick teenager. Here she was at (she glanced at the pocket watch next to her bed) 12 o'clock at night giggling over how sense and reason seemed to have grown legs and wonder of.

Her trail of thoughts was quickly broken "Wait a second, pocket watch? She carefully picked it up from the end table. It twirled around at the golden chain Alice held between two fingers. Time the little bugger. The more she looked at it the more her smile grew wider."Tarrant forgot his watch "She gently ran her thumb over the beautiful carvings as they reached the little lock on it. She fumbled it open only to find two pair of eyes staring back. His parents, the picture were stuck in one side of the watch. Looking so happy, Alice wondered what had become off them, did they in that raid? Did the flames tear them apart? Our Champion felt as if just stuck an old safety pin right through her heart. She felt tears well up for the family she didn't know.

"Better get changed" Alice said as she put the watch down and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

After some time, she had bathed and traded her old clothes for a nightgown that was found in the huge wardrobe between large assortments of other clothing. The young lady was just about to blow out the candle that lightened the room, when she heard voices, this time they weren't in her head but they came from down the hall. Her ear was already against the door but it was too heavy to make out the words to the conversation. It stopped and was replaced with footsteps, those travelled away quickly to.

"Strange" As the muchness took over her mind was determined to get to the bottom of this…


	8. Chapter 8

Clumsiness & Wardrobes

Songs for this chapter: Clumsy by Fergie and Kiss by Prince

Hatter was woken by a sudden knocking on his door. Groaning, he climbed out of his bed. Another frenzy of knocking started even before his feet hit the ground. He slid on a pair of shoes with haste before his hand reached for the doorknob. Tarrant's fingers hit the wood of the door. "Oh bugger (AN: XD) "Where on earth did I put that key". The problem about finding it was a completely dark the room and a Hatter who was still a bit drunk on sleepiness .The person at the door was patient either."Coming ….ugh bludy hell" He managed to trip over a pile of books and sound of breaking china and stuff meeting the floor with loud crashes soon followed.

"Tarrant, Are you alright?" A voice called from behind him and footsteps ran over to him. The room was now filled with torchlight from the hallway.

"Alice" His head shot up from its previous position on the floor.

"What happened?" The soft voice belonging to his dreams asked. "I fell when I was looking for the key…but how did you get in here" His confused eyes met a gaze that changed from worried to humorous.

"The door wasn't locked" Alice's lips pressed together to suppress a laugh. The Hatter's hand ended on his forehead faster than the Red Queen could say "Off with their heads".

Alice's arm wrapped around his waist to help him up as Tarrant once again looked at the prefect halo of hair and lighting. He looked those eyes that mirrored her muchness and fell as if he had another appointment with the floor. She felt him loose his balance once again and her arm tightened its grip.

"Now that I'm awake and back on my feet, how can I be of service?"

"I heard voices down the hall, nothing special but I just have a bad feeling about it" The corners of her mouth turned down as Tarrant's wild brow knitted together into a frown.

"Voice" He said thoughtfully "Where exactly did you hear them" A mess of orange hair poked out of the door frame to glance at both sides of the hall.

"In front of my door…"Her sentence was quickly interrupted due the lack of concentration. She took in his appearance for the first time. The white shirt he was wearing was hardly buttoned and hung open till just above his stomach. She couldn't help but stare and blush."Focus Alice" She said to herself, luckily not out loud.

"Is something the matter?" Tarrant asked as he cocked an eyebrow and a roguish grin appeared on his face. The champion swallowed soundly and fled out of the door."Let's have a closer look at where I heard them" It sounded around the corner.

"Right here" Alice said standing in front of her room .Hatter bent his knees and his eyes scanned the ground. His bandaged hands picked up a black piece of fabric. He held it between his index finger and thumb and showed the young lady next to him. "What's that?"A set of confused eyes eyed the cloth.

"Fabric" He said stating the obvious .She rolled her eyes at his answer.

"I recognize it though" He said"It's from a maids uniform" Alice looked bewildered at him for a moment."How'd you know "She asked?"Comes with the trade" he shrugged it off. The piece of fabric was slid in his pocket as questions popped up in the Hatters mind.

"Did hear any footsteps?"

"Yes, one pair…That's strange I heard two people talking" Both their expressions turned into a puzzled look.

"Did you hear where the footsteps went after the voices stopped?""That direction" Alice pointed her thumb to the right.

"Ok, you stay put and I'll go and investigate" Hatter broke the silence."You're not gonna start this discussion again are you?"Alice crossed her arms "You should know by now that I can be VERY persuasive" Hatter backed away, hitting the wall in progress as she stepped closer, faces inches from each other."NO" was certainly not going to be taken as an answer.

_There's no dealing with this woman, couldn't she understand that it would kill him if anything happened to her._

"Someone's overprotective_" _A voice in his head taunted."Ah shut up, it's cute" Another shot back. Hatter wanted to bang his head against the wall at this moment. The lack of sleep wasn't helping his state of mind.

"Hatter "Alice breathed against his face. Their gazes melted together again. Noses and lips almost touching. A sudden noise interrupted them and both heads jerked to the direction the noise came from.(AN: EVIL AUTHOR LAUGH: MUHAHAHAHAH , yes I'm evil and had too much caffeine ) "Quick someone's coming we gotta hide" Hatter stated."Wardrobe "He said as he grabbed her hand. They both stepped in and Tarrant closed the doors."Great now we're stuck in a wardrobe" Alice whispered frustrated.

Hatter just grinned.

***GASP* NAUGHTY HATTER *Random laughing fit* I apologize for my behavior , I'm just a bit overenergetic. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed kindly and has been patient with my BAD updating. And random advice: "Never put liver in the microwave oven, they explode". My mom just did and I sounded like someone started a WW3. So where was I again ...oh yeah right they were stuck in a wardrobe ...together...all alone...No nothing is gonna happen it's just me being weird. I'll stop rambling and shut up now. On with the story! Prepare for quiet the confusing, amusing and gloomy moments**

**Songs for This Chapter: Cops and Robbers by Hoosiers & Everything by Lifehouse **

Tarrant adjusted his body and bend down so he could look through the keyhole. Alice did the same, hitting Hatters head with her arm in the progress. Muttering curse words under his breath he was apologetically whispered to as he rubbed his hat-less head. Careful, trying not to get hit again Hatter brought his eye back to the keyhole. His green eyes peered through it; there was a person, a woman to be exact. Judging by the uniform she was a maid. Tarrant gestured for Alice to look.

"Our maid-theory is confirmed"

The golden haired girl stated her brow knitting in a thoughtful frown, mirroring his expression. She rotated around to look at her fellow wardrobe-captive, his orange curly locks brushing her face as The Hatter his gaze back to the hallway. His hair tickled her nose and Alice knew sneezing was inevitable. Just as the sneeze was about to escape Hatter's hand, holding a tissue, sped to her nose, muffling the sound so that they weren't exposed."Thank you "She whispered, earning a tooth gaped smile from her dearly beloved Hatter, who once again focusing his gaze on the very suspicious figure outside the wardrobe.

The woman in question was trying to break into the room across from it. The maid fumbled, trying to open the door. She shook the doorknob quiet violently.

"Tarrant" Another whisper coming from his right side "Whose rooms that?" It continued when Alice caught his attention.

It hit him like the cold on an early winter morning.

"It's the White Queens" Alice gave him the "Oh dear" look. Which was quiet the unladylike look on her face but Tarrant couldn't help to think it was most adorable."HELLO, PAY ATTENTION TO THE PREDICEMENT YOU'RE IN? The voice in his head made him focus again. This was not good! What was that strange lady doing at night trying to get into the Queen's room? Suspicious indeed!

This is one quaint situation! Our two friends were hidden in a wardrobe, spying on a burglar/woman, whose trying to break into the quarters of the most important person in Underland, Alice excluded.

"Alice, what must we do now? We can't just let that woman break in!"

"We could restrain her! She outnumbered" Hatter said with a triumphant grin.

"On three we jump out "Alice said placing both her hands on the wood to push it open.

"One, Two..." They never got to three. Just at count of 2 the doors swung open, causing them both to fall out at the feet of whoever opened it.

"What were you 2 doing in a wardrobe at this hour across MY room?" A soft voice asked, sounded like the person stiffened a laugh. You would to, Alice and Hatter were blushing bright red at the moment. Tarrant was on his feet in a jiffy and helped our poor Champion up.

"Now am I going to hear your side of story before I take my conclusion of you, in a wardrobe, together" Mirana inquired, still a trace of hidden laughter found in her voice. "I'm still not quite sure if I want to know though"

"I think we own The Queen an explanation" Alice said, her cheek still red.

"Aye" was all the usually very talkative Hatter muttered.

A few our later the same man was standing at his balcony (that connected with Alice's) , his arms leaning on its railing , just as the blond girl that seeped through his mind like delicate blue ink in water had done when she was here on her second visit. His gaze was fixed upon the dark sky, filled with beacon of light. They had explained everything to the Queen. Her majesty herself found it indeed very troubling that someone wanted to break into her quarters.

Hatters mind wasn't troubled with burglars alone but with a certain friend of his. During their awkward hiding attempt he couldn't help but remember how she smelled. Lavender, such a delicate and loving scent. He sunk to his knees ending in a sitting position, his back against the cold marble of the railing. He still felt so empty, as if she hadn't returned. The black hole above his heart still pressing weight on it. He felt so alone. Even tea didn't help.

The voices in his head knew what it was, even though he didn't want to admit it.

He was in love, deeply, badly, in over his head. Every time the word love came to mind, he shrugged it off.

"As if a mad man could be in love"

Little did he know that in the room next to that certain friend was struggling with the same feelings. People can be so blind...

**It's quite the short chapter but there will be longer and more in interesting chapters coming up. It's gonna take some time though.**

**Peace out !  
Lots of love**

**The Author **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, let's write this thing XD**

**I don't really know what to think of this chapter though *frowns* Ah well…**

**Songs for this chappy: Jai Ho by the Pussycat Dolls and I Remain by Alanis Morissette **

"I hate these things"

Tarrant stood on the side, leaning against one of the highly decorated banquet tables, gazing at the crowd before him on the dance floor, holding a tea cup in one hand quiet casually and saucer in the other.

Another boring ball, presented by the Queen ("No offence, Your Majesty" He added mentally). He exhaled sharply through his nose.

How he hated to be surrounded by these stuck-up court people who lifted their nose at the sight of him. Not that he cared, but it didn't make them such likeable creatures. His mind slipped to the Champion again as if it escaped the grasping hands of the rational part of his brain Alice had more kindness in her pinky than they had in their whole being.

But tonight Hatter had an advantage.

It wasn't just an ordinary ball tonight; no it was a masquerade ball. He could wander the party make some jokes here and there; as he watches the ladies smile catlike at him he smiles inward. They probably think he was some sort of rich landlord and he would play along. Tarrant knew games like these weren't called proper but he saw them as payback for all the times they looked down at him, just to prove how wrong they were about him.

No one had recognized him so far, almost no one…

"Good evening Tarrant" low purr greeted in his ear. A small mist on his shoulder began to materialize.

"Chessur" Hatter didn't even bother to lift his gaze from the crowd. It was his Scottish side of his personality and his madness that altered him to be a predator sometimes, like personality disorder in a perfectly harmless form. But he would never EVER stop being a gentleman.

His lime green eyes scanned the crowd even more from behind the pale white mask he was wearing , trying to ignore the cat as much as possible. His lips met the cup of tea he was holding again, with his mouth hidden behind the triangular part of the mask so he could freely speak and etc.

"Very ingeniously made" Hatter thought to himself.

To add to his disguise he had switched his trademark top hat for a tricorn with to feather sticking out, which hid most of his wild orange curls that he had tried to tame but this time he actually managed to straighten it out and cut it a bit shorter. (Imagine it about the length of Ichabod's hair from Sleepy Hollow).

He took in the colors around him once more. Everyone had changed their plain white clothes for various, exotic colors.

The place still looked dull.

But was until he spotted her …

It took only a glimpse of golden locks for Hatter to disappear in the crowd without saying a single. The coat he wore sweeping at his knees. A shred of blue blending in an ocean of colors. His feet following the beat of his heart, shoes clicking on the marble floor.

"That man is love struck" Chess sighed, glancing at his nails un-entertained .

He maneuvered through the mass with grace, ignoring some angry remarks from pushing trough like that. He looked over the guests , standing to catch a flash of yellow hair .Yes if she wanted to play a game, he was most happy to oblige. Hatter hid with patience, waiting until he could reach her unseen. Tarrant knew she had seen him, he just did.

"There"

He could catch a glimpse of her dress.

"Good evenin' Champion" He imitated Chess's purr from moments ago, teasing her with the title he knew she detested so much.

Alice turned around to find the voice' owner had already disappeared. But she didn't need a face to identify that voice.

"She'd know him anywhere" A grin spread on her face. For a moment a white mask stared a little too long at her own and she knew that he was here. Her footsteps took her in that direction without thinking. "Why is a raven like a writing desk Alice?" He said once again in her ear, she turned around.

Nobody

"Cheeky bastard" she cursed, very unladylike under her breath. Alice scanned the crowd again only to turn around disappointed. That was when she ran into him.

"Milady" Tarrant greeted his, taking of his hat and bowing deeply, which caused his hair to cover his mask. He took her hand gently and placed his lips softly on her knuckles, his mask touching her skin.

"Tarrant" His name rolled of her tongue before giving him a grin that made a fever dance upon his spine, flames tickling his back. The sound of her voice saying his name made his heart want to explode.

He swallowed deeply before being able to talk again, the predator replaced by the Hatter once more. He couldn't help but tremble as he looked at their hands and then at the young woman in front of him.

"Can I have this dance, milady?"

Alice answered with just a smile as she placed her hand on his.


End file.
